


Lost Time

by mimiwrites



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining, Secret Satan 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8906749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimiwrites/pseuds/mimiwrites
Summary: When the power is out and you're snowed in, there's no where to run when long kept secrets come out.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tongarifeels](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tongarifeels).



> My gift for Secret Satan 2016! Sorry I'm a day late, I hope you like it! <3

Snow fell heavily upon the condo which Kylo and Hux shared. It was deep into winter for New York, which meant snow storms about every other week. This one, however, was particularly nasty.   
“What did the news say?” Hux asked as he lit some candles.   
“Well, before the power went out, they said it could last until tomorrow night,” Kylo responded.   
Hux paused in a slight shock, then nodded his head.   
“I’ll make us some tea.”  
Kylo hummed and got to work on the fire. He couldn’t help but realize how strangely domestic this all was.   
He and Hux had been roommates since college. Paired together by the school because no one else wanted to room with them, it seemed like an imperfect match. And yet, they never tried to switch rooms. No matter how much they pushed each other’s buttons, they didn’t really want to be away from each other.   
Once they both graduated, it seemed like the best option was to stick together rather than find new roommates. Even though they constantly bickered, they’d gotten used to each other and had developed a routine.   
The past fall had been their sixth anniversary of living together. And in all that time, they had only kissed once.   
Kylo remembered it with perfect clarity, despite the fact that he was tipsy that night. Not as tipsy as Hux, though, who was floating around the party.   
It was a housewarming party for when they first moved into their condo. They invited all their friends (most of them Hux’s) and things got a bit out of control. When Hux was getting too wild, Kylo decided to drag him back to his room to sleep it off. In doing so, Hux had latched on to Kylo and pulled his face in for a sloppy kiss. He fell asleep soon after.   
They never spoke of it after. Kylo was waiting for Hux to bring it up, but he never did. Kylo just assumed that Hux was so drunk that he didn’t even remember. Kylo envied him for that, because ever since then he hadn’t been able to get that kiss out of his head.   
After Kylo got the fire going, Hux came back with blankets and pillows from their rooms. Together they pushed the couch towards the fireplace to create a barrier to keep the warmth in, then set out all the blankets and pillows on the floor. It was a comfy, makeshift bed for two. They would basically be sharing a bed. Kylo tried not to think about it.   
Once they settled in, Hux pulled out his 2DS. He never played it in front of anyone but Kylo. He swore it was purely for the brain games, but more often then not Kylo caught him playing Pokémon or Animal Crossing.   
Kylo just liked to watch him play. Sometimes he’d watch the game, but usually he just watched Hux. Hux was always too immersed to notice, so Kylo got to memorize the light freckles on his face, how long his eyelashes were, how he pouted his lips in concentration.   
Right now Hux’s lips were moving, and Kylo realized too late that he’d been caught staring.   
“What the hell are you doing?” Hux asked, fairly annoyed.   
“Nothing. Zoned out,” Kylo shrugged. He hoped Hux would buy it.   
“You’re lying, Ren.”  
Of course Hux would see right through him. Hux knew him better than anyone, possibly because he was the only person Kylo ever allowed to see all of him. Hux was the only person Kylo ever let get close.   
“I don’t have to explain myself to someone smaller than me.”  
“Snark is always your defense mechanism.” Hux turned off his DS and set it to the side. “Ok, what’s going on?”  
Kylo looked away. He couldn’t just tell Hux his feelings while they were snowed in and huddled around the only heat source in the condo. Where would he run to when Hux rejected him and teased him relentlessly? But he also knew that Hux wouldn’t let up until he knew what was bothering Kylo. Arguing was his best shot.   
“I was just noticing how you have more freckles on your face. Actually going outside now, Red?”  
Hux’s face twisted into a sour expression. His freckles and his hair were what he hated most about his appearance, and Kylo knew it.   
“I won’t have my appearance insulted by someone who looks like _you,_ ” Hux spat back.   
“You really don’t look a thing like your father, you know?”  
“Ren…” Hux warned.   
“Makes you wonder what your mother must’ve looked like -”  
“Shut up!” Hux shouted, hands shaking and balled in fists. Kylo took it too far this time.   
“I,” Kylo started, but cut himself off with a sigh. “Sorry.”  
Hux pinched his brows and had to take a few calming breaths.   
“What the hell has gotten into you?” he asked.   
Kylo couldn’t back out this time without forever ruining their already fragile relationship. He owed Hux the truth.   
“I just…” Kylo trailed off. He didn’t know how to do this.   
Hux realized it was something actually serious bothering Kylo, not just one of his regular tantrums.   
“Kylo, you can tell me,” he said, and Kylo could tell that he meant it.   
“Do…do you remember our housewarming party?” Kylo asked.   
Hux knit his brows. “Hardly. I was drunk, you know that.”  
“Right, right. Well…something happened that night.”  
Hux noticeably tensed up next to him.   
“What happened?”  
Kylo sighed and looked at Hux. This would probably be the last time he and Hux would be civil towards each other. He wanted to savor it.  
“You kissed me.”  
At that Hux’s eyes widened and he went deep red.   
“You were drunk, so I get it, you didn’t know what you were doing. And I know it means nothing to you but I can’t stop thinking about it. Every time I look at you I remember how soft your lips were, how you tasted like alcohol and peaches. It was the best kiss I’ve ever had because it was from you.”  
Kylo couldn’t stop himself from spewing out all his feelings to Hux. Hux looked like he was about to have a heart attack. Kylo knew in that moment that he blew it.   
“Look - forget it - sorry I -”  
“I…I didn’t think you remembered,” Hux mumbled.   
That took Kylo aback.   
“What?”  
“The kiss. I thought…you didn’t remember. I thought that you were trying to forget.”  
Now it was Kylo who was shocked.   
“I - What?”  
Hux flushed and darted his eyes away.   
“I got drunk so I’d have the courage to kiss you,” he explained. “But you looked so wigged out that I just pretended to pass out.”  
Kylo couldn’t believe it. All this time and he never knew.   
“I was surprised, but not weirded out,” Kylo said. Hux still wouldn’t look at him, and Kylo needed him to believe him. “Armitage…”  
Hux finally looked over. He had put on his usual mask of hardened confidence. He was expecting rejection, Kylo realized.   
“Armie, you fool, I’ve wanted to kiss you every single day since we first moved in together.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes!”  
“I have too! That’s why I got drunk…so in case you rejected me I’d have an excuse.”  
“Well,” Kylo smiled, grabbing a twig of mistletoe decor from the fireplace. He placed it behind Hux’s ear, then let his hand stay on his cheek. “If you still need an excuse…”  
Hux looked like he could either hit Kylo or kiss him. He went with the latter.   
It was soft, softer than that first drunken kiss, and they both melted into it. It tasted like cold cider on a crisp autumn day, that rich sweetness coursing through the mouth. It was as though time had stopped around them to focus on this one, perfect moment.   
Kylo’s hand slid down to Hux’s neck as he placed the other on his waist. Hux brought his leg up to rest on Kylo’s and used his hands to lean forward on Kylo’s thighs.   
Things soon got more heated between them, and it had nothing to do with the fire.   
Suddenly, the two were startled apart by the loud whistle from the tea pot. Hux rested his face in the crook of Kylo’s neck as they both laughed.   
“Hold on,” Hux said, untangling himself from Kylo and standing up.   
While he was in the kitchen Kylo tried to get a grasp on the situation.   
One: he was making out with Hux. His roommate, his closest friend, his crush.   
Two: Hux liked him back. This was certainly the most pleasant surprise of them all.   
and Three: Kylo had a developed a massive boner.   
Kylo tried to collect himself as best he could before Hux came back with the tea. But before he could pull a blanket over his lap, Hux had plopped himself right in it and had gone back to kissing Kylo without missing a beat.   
Kylo made a startled, muffled yelp when Hux’s cold hands made their way up his shirt.   
“Hux - what are you -”  
“I’ve been wanting to do this for so long,” Hux sighed, squeezing Kylo’s pecs.   
“You hands are freezing!”  
Hux huffed and rolled his eyes before taking his hands out and breathing hot air into them. He locked eyes with Kylo as he did so, making him fidget and squirm in anticipation.   
Hands now warm, Hux got back to work on Kylo’s chest and pressed their mouths back together. Kylo reached behind to grab Hux’s ass, and finding nothing he decided to settle on Hux’s slim waist.   
Hux didn’t seem to mind Kylo’s boner, in fact he relished in grinding himself against it.   
“The tea is getting cold,” Kylo pointed out after biting Hux’s bottom lip.  
“When have you ever cared about tea?” Hux smirked, but there was not his usual bite behind his tone.   
“Only when you make it.”  
Kylo lifted Hux and laid them both on their sides facing each other, the blankets and pillows providing a comfortable bed for them. They were both smiling like fools.   
Kylo then reached out and caressed Hux’s cheek, loving how Hux melted into it. Loving every freckle on his face, every speck of green in his eyes, loving how red his hair looked against the fire. Just simply, loving him.   
“I can’t believe you never said anything,” Kylo said. “I could have been kissing you for years.”  
“Well,” Hux smiled, leaning his face towards Kylo. “We better start making up for lost time.”


End file.
